As if, right?
by Rhi-chan666
Summary: Levy Mcgarden has been pushing down her feelings for a certain iron dragon slayer from the time he joined fairy tail, but since they have been spending more and more time together its become near to impossible to hide them...does Gajeel feel the same way? or does he have someone else in mind?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY FRIENDS! This is my 1****st**** ever fanfic, so pleeeze go easy on me? ^-^ Anyway i hope you enjoy the story and pretty please pm me if i could do better, some ideas that could be involved in upcoming chapters or anything really. Also i would love to give a HUGE thanx to Winterlock who inspired me to write stories of my own! You guys should really check out her fanfics cause she is the best! 3 ~ from Rhia-san**

_Chapter 1:_

It was a cool crisp morning, the morning sun shone through Levy Mcgarden's window making her face dimly glow from the suns light. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she slowly got up avoiding the pile of books lying around and headed to the bathroom for a warm, long shower. Personally, Levy loved just standing under the shower and letting her thoughts run through her mind. She thought of yesterdays mission of fighting mountain vulcans, side by side with Gajeel...

_Gajeel, I'll never understand that metal headed, protective, charming... no levy! Don't think like that, you are just his partner, HIS shrimp, no one elses just his- _Levy shook her head trying to clear those thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to admit it, but deep down she knew that she had developed feelings for a certain iron dragon slayer since he joined the guild. He had tried to make it up to shadow gear...well mostly Levy, but that didn't matter because she had forgiven him a looong time ago.

Wondering how long she had been in the shower she got out and rapped herself in a white fluffy towel and clawed through her wardrobe to pull on a pair of black skinny jeans, dark blue knee high boots, an orange top and a brown coat. She ran a comb through her hair, slid on an orange head band and headed out the door with her bag, but didn't get a few steps out the door before bumping into a black, muscular cloaked figure. Levy froze and then as her instincts kicked in screamed and started to hit the figure on the head with her bag repeatedly before they caught it in mid swing.

"Oi, watch it shrimp! That aint a way of greeting someone." A deep voice grumbled. They pulled back the hood to reveal the familiar face she had seen yesterday.

"Oh my Mavis I'm really sorry Gajeel! I didn't know it was you...," she apologized, blushing a bit at the mage but then turned stubborn "now you not to go around looking like a robber. Why are you here anyway"

"There is nothing wrong with what i wear," he said smirking at her bitter look, "and I came here 'cause you told me to Shorty."

Levy looked at him confused but then remembered yesterdays arrangements.

_Flash back:_

_She and Gajeel were heading back to the guild after completing their mission._

"_You sure you're ok?" Gajeel questioned the blue hair mage that was slightly limping._

"_Yeah I'm great!" Levy smiled at him but knew he didn't find it very convincing. As they entered the guild she had thought of a plan "Hey, we should do some training tomorrow. Meet me at my place at 8:30, is that ok with you?"_

_Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her, "You sure you can with your injuries?" he asked with concern in his voice_

"_Definitely!" she exclaimed pumping a fist in the air_

_End of flash back:_

She started to wish she hadn't tried to be that strong and instead at that moment gave in to her aching body, sighing she sucked up to him.

" haha...yeeaahh..A-about that..You know it wou-"

"You 'wanna give it a miss 'cause you were too stubborn to admit that you're too sore." He cut in bluntly and gave her an It-was-obvious- look. Levy started stubbing the floor with her shoe, embarrassed she admitted it. Gajeel just sighed and said they should go to the guild instead. As they were walking down the cobble stone path Levy and Gajeel chatted for a while then fell silent. It was the dragon slayer who broke the silence first.

"Hey levy?"

She looked up at him, " Yes gajeel?"

He went quiet after that "...never mind.

"No tell me! You can't just not tell me after you were about to tell me, that's like stopping a book half way through, it's just cruuueeell!" but all she got out of him was a 'Gihi'. She started whining and pulling on his arm BEGGING for him to tell her, but he just kept smirking and walked on. At some point she had jumped on him like a piggy back and playfully punched his back still carrying on until she was LITERALLY thrown over his head and was caught 'bride style' . She was about to start pounding his chest when she was frozen by the devilish look on Gajeel's face.

"Gi,hi,hi...you shouldn't of done that, shrimp."

The next thing she knew was that she was being tickled to death! It was almost unbearable, she couldn't stop laughing and practically screaming as he found he utter most ticklish spot...the knees.

"GAJEEL! HAHAHA PLEASE NO MOR-!" Levi started but was cut off by her own laughing. "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" but he continued to tickle torture her

"Gihi, no way! It's priceless seeing you squirm around like a helpless wo-"

Suddenly he stopped; he froze as if he had seen a ghost. Eventually Levi stopped laughing after realizing he wasn't tickling her anymore. She whipped away a tear of laughter and questioned him.

"Gajeel, what's wro-" She froze too after following his gaze and seeing what he was seeing, both of their faces turned redder than Erza's hair. Neither of them had realized that they had neared their guild since they were distracted mucking around and they had still been mucking around as they entered, every pair of eyes had fallen on them. Levy forgot that she was still in Gajeel's arms until he set her on the floor.

"They loooooove each other!" Chimed Happy who had been nibbling on a piece of fish. Everyone was quiet, snickering at the scene that had just unfolded before them.

**Thanx guys for reading my story, i hoped you enjoyed it! I was quite nervous posting this so PLEASE review my story and pm for any reason, thanks my brats i love you all! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN MY BRATS! I would love to thank everyone for their support which is helping me continue with this story I LOVE YOU GUYS! I am having so much fun writing this story so i shall strive to make it perfection! Well...close to it XD {oh and i forgot to mention in the first chapter..} **

**{I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!}**

_Chapter 2:_

**Levy's POV**

After the guild had gotten over the shock of the two 'blooming pairs' as, they called it, everyone continued to chat among themselves (of course) not about their original subject but of the previously unfolded scene. Still red in the face I went to go and sit with my friends at the far table by the back and Gajeel went to his usual spot beside Lily, who was smirking at his partner, at the bar with his back facing the rest of us. I decided to try and forget the now most embarrassing moment of my life and start a normal conversant...TRY to that is.

"Hello luc- ah!" I didn't know how to even react to what I was seeing. OK, lucy can be freaky at times, but this was just scary! She had a devilish smile and glinting eyes that were plastered on her face, it made me shiver because it really was that terrifying.

" Ummm, Lu-chan? A-a-are you alright?"

She started to slowly chuckle to herself, which added to the scariness. "Oooh I'm fine, but i don't know about you Levy. With a face as red as yours I'm a little concerned, perhaps '_Docter Redfox' _should take care of his faaavourite patient."

"Lucy! We –" i started

"Tut tut Levy-chan, if ooonnly you knew!" she placed the back of her hand against her forehead and sounded awfully dramatic. The others around the table started giggling and laughing to themselves.

"kn-knew what?"

"THAT HE LOOVES YOU!" Happy shout loud enough for the whole guild to hear, but luckily enough only a few people heard him. I shrank down in my seat muttering that i don't like him like that, going even redder in the face. Lucy started to pat her head going on how at one minute they will be dating and then before they know it kids will be running amuck at the hall etc... Wanting to get away I slipped under the table, and to head out the doors when I heard Lucy shout out from across the room.

"HEY LEVY, WHERE YOU GOING? I WASN'T FINISHED YET!"

I took a second glance at the table then exited the guild. The air was fresh and the wind nipped at my fingers, so I pulled my coat tighter around me and head to my favourite spot in the middle of the woods that only I knew of from what I know. As I finally clearing my muscles started to relax and my senses faded away knowing It was safe as I took in the view; It was a small valley that was covered with moss, wild flowers and meadows, in the middle of the valley was a small island surround with water from a very small water fall that cascaded into a river. In the middle of the island was a big willow tree that swayed back and forth in the breeze, it was accessible due to the rocks sticking out of the river. Behind The waterfall was Levy's most favourite spot where a small warm cave was hidden behind the flowing water and draping green vines, she loved how the glow worms would light up the cave with blue/green colours and even had made a small bed using woven reeds as a frame and the moss to give it comfort, drawing on the wall and a fire pit where she would light a small fire on a cool day. Snapping out of her intake she started to run to her hidden cave to escape the creeping rain clouds.

**Gajeel's POV (AFTER ENTERING THE GUILD)**

Ignoring the stares from his fellow guild members I made my way to my usual seat at the bar where I found Lily smirking at me. I ordered a ginger beer from Mirra and took a swig, still feeling the cats eyes on me.

"Whatcha looking at?" I grumbled in a low voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all... " he replied, though I could tell he had more to say

"Just spit it out would ya." I said before taking another swig of beer. Lily crossed his arms before hoping of his stool, "Good job." I knew exactly what he meant and grumbled into my drink. Just before he was about to walk off a shout could be heard from across the building. It was bunny-girl

"HEY LEVY, WHERE YOU GOING? I WASN'T FINISHED YET!"

I suddenly realized that the short hair mage was at the doors, took another glance at her friends before she left. There was a sudden pulling feeling in my gut to go after her, and yet again i found myself arguing with the voices in my head.

"_What are you doing!? Go after her!"_ The voice urged me

" _No, shrimp will be fine i'll just leave her alone for a while..."_

"_You know that lily will make you go anyway so you should just do it!"_

Sighing, i knew that the voices were right this time around. I looked over at Lily waiting for an signs of an answer, he gave me a go-for-it look and with that i stood out and walked toward the doors. Almost straight away i caught Levy's sweet scent, not just hers but the other two dim wits of shadow gear too.

"LEVY!? WHERE ARE YOU?"

I could hear the buffoons calling out by the opposite edge of the forest to where she ran off. Quietly i ran in the direction of her scent until i came to a clearing where his a massive valley of beauty stopped him in his tracks.

_Huh, its almost as pretty as Le-_

I shook his head to clear away the thoughts that often fogged up my mind and sniffed the air. Her scent was strong so I followed it to the base of the water fall.

"LEVI WHERE ARE YOU!?" i could smell her scent everywhere, but i didn't know where it was coming from."

**THATS IT! Will Gajeel find Levy? WHO KNOWS ;) stay tuned tomorrow for a new chapter, love you guys xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN MY LOVELY PEOPLE! It's good to be writing again, iv had sooo much fun writing these chapters. And i can't thank everyone enough for the support, especially Winterlock, MakeItHayle and Emmyhippo for their help and support. Love you guys and everyone too! xoxo**

_Chapter 3_

"LEVY WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Levy looked up from the small fire she had made. She swore she had heard a voice but decided that it wouldn't be possible to hear anything over the booming waterfall. Sighing to herself she turned back to cooking mushrooms over the fire, mezmerised by the flames she let more thoughts run through her mind not caring what she thought.

_I sort of wish Gajeel had gone after me...but yet again people would think there would be something going on between us, if they already don't think that._

Sighing she leant against the cool wall, thinking about the iron slayer if he were here with her. How she would curl up in his lap while she would fall asleep in his rocking arms as he -

Her thoughts suddenly disappeared as she felt her eyes become heavy, she didn't want to fall asleep but no matter how much she fought the urge she was defeated. She could feel her muscles loosen even more and the sound of the water becoming fainter. Before being dragged into darkness a strong smell filled her nostrils; _'Is something, burning?' _ Were Levy's last thoughts before unconsciousness took her over...

**MEANWHILE IN THE VALLEY:**

Gajeel was getting frustrated with himself; he could feel his anger creeping into his mind making his face red.

"Stuff this." He stampeded to himself as a mixture of emotions were flowing through him, some of which he couldn't explain. Scared? Frustrated? Then it hit him...it was fear. Not fear for himself, but for Levy and her safety. What if she fainted? Is she hurt? Where is she? He crouched down putting his fingers to his temples as many thoughts crammed his head making it impossible to think! Just at that moment thunder clouds boomed over head filling the sky with flashes of light, and a burning smell hung in the air. _Wait burning? _ He raised his nose smelling the air, looking for the source of the burn. _'Huh, seems to be coming from the waterfall..the waterfall? SHRIMP!" _His head cleared as if everything was sucked out of his mind and sprang from his crouch and sprinted to the waterfall. '_God damn it Levy be ok.' _The smell lead him to a small cliff edge behind the rushing water and behind a thick curtain of vines that loosely draped off the mountain, but how could the smell be coming from there? Slowly he pushed his hand against the green curtain of plants to find that his hand sank through and at this stepped into the room of rock to find his shrimp unconscious. He soon realized that over cooked (Well, burned) mushrooms were the cause of the smell, but he left them unnoticed and went straight to were Levy was slumped against the caves wall.

"Levy, Levy can you hear me?" he laid her in his lap and lightly shook her. A small moan escaped her lips and she shifted closer into Gajeel's chest, giving him a sign to relax knowing that she was alright from what he could physically see. Standing up he smothered out the fire with his iron arm and carried Levy out into the nipping air where a storm was brewing up, and it was halfway across the field that she started to stir and cracked open one eye.

"G-gajeel?" she half whispered, sounding exhausted. Glancing down at her he saw she was slipping back into a slumber before muttering "T-thank you..."

_Man, she looks so damn cute all bundled up like this. So peaceful and cu-_

Aloud crack of lightning sounded directly over head, so quickening his pace he weaved his way around the trees and before he knew it Fairy Hills soon came into view. Half kicking, half pushing, Gajeel opened the door to the mage's apartment and laid her down on the couch. Taking off her boots he pulled off a blanket from Levy's bed and wrapped her in it, lingering his hand at the top of the blanket that was pulled up to her neck. His fingers lightly brushed her warm, soft skin causing a blush to creep up his face. He could feel his heart skipping beats, his stomach doing flips and the wonderful feeling like you can finally call something YOURS was running through his veins. Looking at the clock he hadn't realized that the whole day had gone past! '_How long was i at the guild for? It only took an hour to find and bring back Levy.' _ Pulling his hand back he stood up and made his way towards the door when he heard a small angle like voice, "No..Stay by.. me..Gajeel.." An arm was stretching towards him but fell limp. Smirking, he softly closed the door and crept his way back to the couch where his angel lay. Gajeel kicked off his boots and slid in next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist with his back to the back of the couch. Burying his face in Levy's sweet hair he pulled the blanket over both of them quickly falling asleep within seconds...

**WELL THATS THE THIRD CHAPTER! I was hoping to post another chapter today but i wasn't able to because i slept in :z Please R&R so that you can help me with writing my story :3 Love you Brats! xoxo**

**~Love, Rhia-san**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEYY MY LOVELIES! I'm back with another chapter for you guys, and i would like to say a huge thanx to everyone who is supporting me in writing my story, Love you guys! Xoxo**

_Chapter 4:_

It was around eight thirty the next morning when Levy started to wake to a warm air lifting tendrils of her blue hair, giving the effect of a forming ocean wave. The warmth was comforting and made her feel safe, like how her mum used to hold her when she was scared as a child. It made her feel...cared for. Snuggling closer to the heat she relaxed again to fall back into a slumber when a light snore came from above her, making her freeze in her movement. Cracking her eyes open she slowly tilted her head up and gasped to see her iron dragon slayer's peaceful face nestled in her hair, a light snore escaping his lips every now and then. Sighing with relief of seeing a noticeable she gently pushed away from him, trying not to wake him in the process, but was pulled back into him and rolled over so she was pinned between the couch and Gajeel. She reached up, grasped the back board of the couch and tried to pull herself out but was tugged back down into his chest.

"Just five more minutes." He grumbled in a whisper and burrowed his face back in her hair.

"No Gajeel, time to get u-." A hand clamped over her mouth to cut her off.

"Ssshhh...go back to sleep, its..too early." He yawned. Holding the bridge of her nose Levy felt the smell of his morning breathe burn her nostrils, making a scrunched up face she complained in a whinny voice.

"Eeeeww Gajeel, your breathe stinks like rusty metal!" But all she got for a reply was a loud snore, signalling that he had already fallen back in a deep sleep. '_Damn me in being small!' _Levy was getting frustrated with herself and wishing someone would come and save her just as she heard a knock on the door and the creak of it opening.

"Levy!" two voices chimed in unison. _'Oh no, just no! God please no!' _Levy knew perfectly well who the voices belonged to... Jet and Droy.

" Levy? Are you home?" Jet called out

" We brought food! Levyyyy?'"

" Are you h-" As they entered the lounge room the colour in their faces drained quicker than a hiccup, then a sudden anger fixed onto their faces as they saw the scene in front of them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR LEVY!?" both of them shouted, looking as if steam were about to pour out of their ears. Levy deeply blushed and tried to explain.

"N-now now guys, this is just a missunderst-" Levy started just as Jet threw Gajeel onto the floor, along with Levy who was still in his grasp and fortunately fell on top of him instead of under where she surely would be crushed. As soon as he hit the ground he sat up abruptly throwing her onto the floor and kicked out Jet and Droy's legs under them, making them face plant into Levy's carpet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT IDIOTS!? THAT'S NO WAY TO WAKE PEOPLE UP!" Yelled Gajeel in a furious tone making Levy flinch.

" WELL THATS NO WAY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OUR FRIEND! The last thing i would imagine is you SLEEPING WITH HER!"

" YOU PSYCO! AS IF ID TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER LIKE THAT! AND FOR ONE THING.."

All Levy could do was sit there listening to her friends fighting over her. She felt absolutely useless. '_Useless...that is the only way to describe myself.'_

Feeling light headed she felt herself sink into the floor and all at once the shouting around her went from loud to a murmur, the world seemed to slow down.

'_Useless...weak...fragile...im a poor excuse in Fairy tail...everyone else is strong and can protect themselves but me... I'M USELESS!' _

Everything went back into normal time as she thought that thought. Levy jumped to her feet, tears were starting to swell in her eyes getting ready to pour out any second. She gathered her voice and the loudness of her own voice surprised her,

" WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! ITS THE MORNING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" And with that she turned on her heel and locked herself in the bathroom, sliding herself against the door her tears couldn't be held back any longer and she sobbed into her hands_. _It was only a few seconds later that she heard her fellow shadow gear banging on the door,

"Levy _please _come out, we didn't mean to upset you, we are so sorry!" They whined to her at the same time.

"Just go away!"

"But-"  
>"You heard shrimp, just let her be..." Gajeel's voice growled from the other side of the door. There was an awkward silence then the sound of foot steps leading to the other side of the house, and the sound of the door gently shutting. Somehow Levy knew that she still wasn't alone and Gajeel's voice confirmed her suspicions,<p>

" ...Do you want to talk about it, shrimp?" His voice was gentle and calm, soothing her over a little bit.

" No... I just need to be alone right now...please." Gajeel was reluctant to leave her alone, but he knew that she would be alright after she got herself together. After pacing outside of her apartment door for a few minutes and, yet again, being defeated by the voice in his head he made his way down to the guild. There were big puddles that showed the only evidence of yesterday's rain, cooling the air around him. It was when he was half way to the guild when he saw a woman a bit younger than he was trip over on the cobble stone, causing cans and groceries to scatter around her. To make things worse an oncoming car veered close to the curb and splash water onto her, drenching her long hazel nut hair. Gajeel wasn't one to petty, but he felt sorry for the wet, frantic girl so he approached her. She looked up from where she was kneeling and a hint of fear could be seen on her face but brushed it off.

" Need a hand, pipsqueak?" smirking he held out a can of spam that had escaped from her reach.

**THAT ALL FOR NOW! This chapter is a little full on but hey, women can get touchy if they are awakened too early ;) love u lots every one! ~ Rhia-san xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**IM BACK YET AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! I hope you like it, i know there was ALOT of chaos in the last chapter but this one should be a bit smoother...a bit XD Looove you my people! xoxo**

_Chapter 5:_

It took a small while for the woman to trust Gajeel; he had to admit he was a bit...intimidating. As he walked her home he found out a few things about her and she learnt a bit about him too. Her name was Nardie and she was in fact a part of the magic council who worked at the front desk organizing and posting important documents. She had also been member of a guild in the mountains called _Black Alpha_ but left after three years to pursue her dream at the council, occasionally she visited the guild to check up on how everyone had been going and missed her dear friends quite a bit.

"So, what type of magic do you use?" He asked her curiously.

"I use shadow magic, which is in the area of dark arts. It's not evil magic like you would expect it to be, you just use the darkness that is hidden in the corner of rooms and sometimes in people."

"Ahuh, so like can you use it to camouflage in dark spaces and stuff."

"Yep!" she slightly beamed at him, "maybe we can battle each other some time?"

Gajeel brought his fist to his chest, "Definitely, I'm already pumped."

'_It's strange. Normally I only open up around Levy, Lily and sometimes Juvia, so why now all of a sudden? ...' _

**BACK AT LEVY'S APARTMENT...**

After Levy took a long shower and letting her memories of the morning's incident run her mind, she pulled on a pair of floaty black pants with a blue shirt on top and decided to try and find Lily. She always felt like she could talk about anything with Lily no matter how sad, happy, girly or anything really, he always seems to understand her and bring calmness to the table. Even though the last thing she wanted to do was go out she was determined and set off to the guild, still with red eyes and puffy cheeks. But she didn't care about what other people thought of her, she just wanted to find Lily quickly

'_Imagine how silly i must look, all puffy and red. I'm sure Lily will laugh though; he always finds the bright side in everything. I hope i don't bump into Gajeel, he is the last person i want to see right now. Maybe i will find him later after i talk with Panthelily.'_

As she walked into the guild she could feel eyes staring at her like knives stabbing through her back, and (thankfully) sure enough there he was, playing a round of cards at a table with Wendy, Carla and Romeo.

"H-hi Lily, can i speak with you for a while?"

"Oh, hello Le-"He slightly gasped seeing her cried-out face "Levy, what happened to you?"

"Are you ok Levy-chan?" asked Wendy with concern written all over her small face.

"Yes Wendy, thank you. I just need to talk to Lily for now."

"Oh ok," her face dropped a bit but she was still smiling "you can join our game when you get back if you want."

"Thank you, i might come back for a round if i feel better."

Levy smiled at the girl who was always so sweet and kind to everyone without realizing it herself. She sort of envied her a little bit of how she could befriend anyone she sends a smiled at, which made Levy happy for her. She hadn't realized that Lily was already perched on her shoulder and with that waved good bye to her table of friends. Levy suggested going to the small valley she had discovered and within only a few minutes Levy and Lily were sitting on one of the lower branches of the tree in the middle of the island, the black cat patiently waiting for her to explain. But everything just blurred out at once;

"Iwokeupandgajeelwastherethenjetandroycamefightingigot-"

Lily held up his paws and levy immediately cut off her voice,

"Whoa, start again at the very beginning and tack your time."

Taking a deep breath she gathered her words up and started from the very beginning, the exceed nodding for her to go on whenever she stopped in mid sentence and listened intensely. The mage could feel tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes as she went on with the events,

", and then i came to find you because I knew you would be the best person to talk to...," Levy sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree, "do you think i over exaggerated?"

The cat was silent as he found the right words, "Just a little bit," his tail twitching as he said it "but it is completely understandable since you are growing women whose emotions are still delicate. Yes they could have acted more maturely but, boys will be boys." A smile formed at his mouth which was comforting and kind. She pulled the cat into her arms and hugged him close,

"Thank you, Lily. I don't know what i would do without you." A purr started to rumble his chest and hugged the girl back, feeling small tear fall down his back.

"I will have a talk with Gajeel when he gets back though," He started to grin "A long talk, one of his favourites."

Levy giggled at the thought of Lily giving the dragon slayer a lecture on his behaviour.

'_Now wouldn't that be a site I'd like to see'_

**BACK TO GAJEEL...**

After he had taken Nardie back home he headed to the guild to find Lily but, surprisingly, he wasn't there. Grumbling to himself he ordered himself a beer, drinking slowly whilst pondering in his thoughts.

"Hey iron head! Why the long face, come drink beer with me." Cana called out to him from the other end of the bar holding a barrel of beer.

"Thanks but no thanks." He growled at took a gulp from his drink.

"Oh come on! Let's have a contest to see who can drink the most amount of booze before getting drunk, it'll be fun!"

He turned his back to her "I said no!"

"Awww, is someone scared of losing to a girl? Well, i guess you are just a big teddy bear."

Gajeel had heard enough and slammed his fist on the table.

"Fine then! You're on daddy's little girl."

The alcoholic fist pumped the air, "Woohoo! Mirra, start sliding jugs this way!"

Mirra bounded their way, a smile on her face with jugs of alcohol "Coming right up!"

Both Cana and Gajeel grabbed a jug and placed it on the table in front of them, a crowd had started to form around the two contestants and began a counted down,

"THREE! TWO! ONE! DRINK!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! This chapter was a bit 'soapy' but i promise things will get less full on :3 until next time, thats all folks! Xoxo**

**~Love, Rhia-san xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEEY GUYS! Im soooo sorry i haven't updated in a while, i have been super busy with family that i haven't had time to write T-T (I guess that is expected from a family of Capricorns xp ) but, hey, at least im updating at all! Anyway, i hope u enjoy the story.l have been dwelling on this chapter but i think im pretty happy with it now **** KK enough of me talkin and lets get this show on the road! **

_CHAPTER 6 :_

In the end, Cana had won against Gajeel (again) The scores that turned out were Cana-17 and Gajeel-14 and boy had he gotten drunk, but not long after the alcoholic had rubbed her defeat in the dragon slayers face they were literally kicked out by Erza for disrupting her strawberry cake. So here he was, staggering on the side walk in the middle of the night laughing his head off at the memory of Cana's scared face after being told off by the she-devil and scarlet head. Whilst he was chuckling at his thoughts the drunken Gajeel tripped over...well, he didn't know what he tripped over since he was too drunk to barely notice. He ended up face planting the cobble stone path and a few minutes realized that he had fallen over at all! He rolled over onto his back and "Gihi'd" as he looked at the stars that were causing his head to slightly spin, he started laughing even more as he realized where he was and started to drag himself towards a looming building...

Back at Levy's apartment, the short mage was curled up in her bed with her book and tea as she snuggled under the thick duvet covers. The girl had been absorbed in her book when she realized it was late, so she skulled down her beverage, flipped off the light and had sank down into her bed with her eyes closed. She thought about her conversation with Lily and how she had over reacted that morning, but she didn't regret her actions because it showed them that big things come from small packages. Eventually she could feel herself being pulled down towards unconsciousness when she was startled by three big bashes on her door, followed by a loud groan. Possibilities of the cause of the noise ran through her mind. Robbers? Dark wizard? Monster? Assassin!? Levy jumped about an inch as three more pounds and a grunting carried to her ears. Slowly she cautiously got out of bed, grabbed a metal bat from under her bed and crept to the door. She stood a few feet away from it and reached for the handle but jumped back when she heard a booming scruff voice demanding to let him in. Levy, gripping the bat tightly took a deep breath and swung the door open. She was about to swing down the bat as hard as she could on the persons head when she stopped in mid-swing and gasped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There before her lying on his back was a drunk iron dragon slayer at her bare feet, actually giggling at her expression on her face. _**(A.n: Yes, he was that drunk that he giggled like a girl XD)**_

"Gihihi, hi shrimp. You look funny, why are you in pyjamas in the middle of er day?" the man asked slurring his words together and chuckling like a mad man. Levy could feel her anger rising and her cheeks puffing out, becoming red in the face.

"I think you mean the middle of the night, its 11:46 Gajeel!" at that moment a strong smell wafted into her nose and burned her nostrils, "And gross you reek of alcohol!" She pinched her nose and turned away from him. Neither of them spoke a word and silence washed over them...but it was too silent. She looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her in awe slightly red in the cheeks, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Gihi..."

"What? What is it?"

"Gihi, you have a nice butt short stack."

Immediately Levy turned a deep red and looked at him with shock, which only made him laugh even more. She spun around and smacked his forehead.

"You pervert! Why are you even here at this time?" she stammered crossing her arms over her chest. Gajeel's face dropped into a sad pout,

"Cause Erza told me off," he grinned again "and i missed you and your sofa."

"Well tha-" she suddenly took in what he said "Wait, you missed me!?"

She looked down at the dragon for answers when she found he had fallen asleep on the floor, slightly drooling from the corner of his mouth. Levy face palmed as she realized she had to drag the heavy drunk onto the couch, by herself at that! She bent over to grab his wrist and tried to tug him inside her apartment, falling on her butt whenever she lost grip of him. Finally after 15 minutes for tugging, pulling, pushing, even attempted rolling Levy finally hauled the sleeping mage onto the couch. She slid against the wall breathless, sore and more tired than she was 15 minutes ago. She glanced over at Gajeel who was peacefully sleeping dragon; he stirred and rolled onto his side so that his back was against the couch, letting out a deep breath. The exhausted mage smiled at him, thinking of how cute he looked as he slept soundlessly. Just as she had thought that thought he let out a loud, deep snore that sounded like a pig. She rolled her eyes and sighed

"Ugh, way to ruin the moment." she told herself and smiled. Levy grabbed a few blankets from the cupboard, took off his boots and tucked the blanket around his body and tucked under his feet and around his shoulders. Smiling even more at the site she flicked off the lights and quietly crept back to her bedroom, finally able to fall into the sleep she longed for...but not so much the dreams that filled her vision...

_It was too dark for Levy to see where she was going, but all she knew was where ever she was running to was better than what she was running from. She knew her pursuer was playing with her, she knew he could quite easily catch her within seconds if he wanted. But to him this was a game of pitiful chasey. He was the predator and she was __**his**__ prey. Suddenly her foot caught on a tree root and she tripped over landing on her front. Frantically she tried to free her foot as she felt its presence loom behind her. A hand clamped over her mouth and she screamed as she was pulled back into a hard body. She could feel him lean over too whisper in her left ear. _

"_I'm going to have fun with you, aren't I? Don't worry it won't hurt...much." Levy could feel him smile against her neck and she plunged into darkness. Seconds later she was blinded by an overhead light as she found herself strapped to a table with a cloth acting as a gag in her mouth. Looking around confused Levy started to whimper and shake as she saw sharp tools set aside by her head. A tall built man stepped into the light, revealing his identity. His deep red eyes scanning every inch of her almost bare body, the only items she wore where a bra and panties seeing that her clothes were torn and thrown to the side. No matter how much she struggled she couldn't do anything to cover herself. He slowly pulled on white gloves that snapped when he let go of the material,_

"_Gihihi, don't worry shrimp. We are 'bout to have sooo much fun together, just you wait." He transformed his elbow into a metal pillar and slowly made his way to where Levy was strapped down. He tapped his chin as he thought to himself,_

"_Hmmm, how 'bout we do somethin' about that pretty face of yours." The last thing she saw was a grin then the metal pillar coming down to meet her face. She cringed and slammed her eyes shut waiting for the pain as she screamed..._

**Well thats it! I left it at a cliff hanger ;) its more exciting that way i think, but what will happen to Levy? Will she ever wake up? Or what if it wasn't a dream? O_o who know! Well thats it from me for now, until next time!**

**~love, Rhia-san xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**incidents XD Any way since school is about to start im gonna try and write as many chapters as i can so that i can get them out and posted before im too busy 0_o but i promise to keep updating even when im busy cause i care about u guys :3 This chapter is a bit small but at least i wrote another one!xoxo**

_Chapter 7:_

It was at 7:32 in the morning when a scream could be heard from Fairy Hills. That scream belonged to Levy Mcgarden as she woke up from a blood curdling nightmare, sweat pouring off her as she looked around her room. Her blanket were twisted around her in bunches, pillows on the floor and a tear stained bed sheet and shaking Levy were the only evidence of the sour dream. A sickening feeling fluttered in her stomach, putting a hand to her temple to try and sooth a pounding headache she took deep breath to calm herself down. A sudden booming of footsteps and her stuff crashing into walls where getting louder and closer,

"Levy! You ok? What happened? Are you hurt? Answer me!" a very worried and loud Gajeel came bashing into the room holding his head and slightly squinting his eyes. Levy could clearly see that he had a major hangover but was ready in a half sloppy half decent fighting stance beside her. Sniffing and looking around he scanned her room to find bed ware scattered everywhere. He relaxed from his stance and looked at her blankly with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be so loud you oaf! It was just a dream.." she trailed off and looked away from him as tears started to swell in her eyes, the memory was playing back in her mind over and over of the murderous dragon slayer. Gajeel only watch her with sad and understanding eyes, he felt awkward just standing there being useless so he sank onto the bed and pulled he into an awkward hug, holding her in his arms with her back propped up against his chest as she cried. Burying his face in her sweet hair he rubbed her shoulder to try and calm her down, causing him to turn a light shade of red. After a few minutes she sighed as she got out of his lap and smiled at him weakly,

"Thank you, Gajeel." She turned and headed to the bathroom when the iron dragon slayer asked her the question she wished he wouldn't ask,

"The dream..was it because of me? Ya know...from what i did to you."

Levy just stood there with her hand still on the handle, not wanting to look at his guilty face. Sighing she admitted it,

"Yes...yes it was. But that doesn't matter anymore because i have forgiven you for a long time now. And nothing that you or anyone does won't change that, because i care about you." And with that she locked the bathroom door and ran the shower.

'_Wait, did she say she cared 'bout me!? Get it together Gajeel, she probably didn't mean it like that...did she?'_

Gajeel shook his head to clear away those thoughts but somehow they kept replaying in his head, which he partly didn't mind besides the fact that he would have to confess to Lily later. '_Damn cat' _He leapt out of Levy's bed and trudged to the kitchen for a glass of water and tablets for his hangover, which he now greatly regretted the drink off with Cana last night. Plopping onto the sofa he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back cushion. After ten minutes he heard the shower water cut off and the smell of citrus flooded his nostrils with a zingy sweet smell. He loved the smell of Levy when she had just showered; it gave off a strong smell that Gajeel loved to inhale whenever she was nearby. Obviously he would never confess that to anyone for it would seem stalkerish, so he kept it to himself. He heard the click of the door unlocking and the wet pitter patters of her pacing back and forth near the wardrobe, he could also pick up the mutters as she talked to herself.

" Ugh, there is nothing decent to ware...I guess this will do, or not. Nope it won't, what about..."

Gajeel laughed at this, he could imagine her rummaging through her drawers looking for clothes to wear. Water dripping from her hair, a white fluffy towel wrapped around her petite bod-

_No stop it Gajeel! That's just wrong, she's only a friend. A cute, short, smart and-_

He grunted and shook his head furiously, only making his headache even worse. He groaned and clutched his head just as he heard footsteps stop near him, he looked up to see a very concerned Levy. In the end she had picked out black denim booty shorts, a blue long sleeve shirt and an orange headband.

"Gajeel, why were you shaking your head?" she clucked her tongue, "of course it is going to make your head spin you silly goose." She padded into the kitchen and dug through a cabinet which smelled of medicines, plasters and other things that were used to clean up wounds of all kinds.

"I aint a goose..." he grumbled as he laid down with one arm behind his head.

"Yeah yeah i know, I'm just teasing you. " she giggled as she found a bottle of liquid that smelled foul. Gajeel crinkled his nose at the smell of the medicine and groaned knowing that the liquid would soon be all he could taste in his dry mouth.

"Do i have ta drink that crap? It smells bad." He complained

"Yes, because you are sick-"

"Hung-over." He corrected

"Because you are _Hung-over_ you have to be a good boy and take your medicine. Otherwise you get no dessert after dinner." Levy told him in a firm voice. Gajeel smirked and started to chuckle to himself,

"Gihi, so i'm staying for dinner then?"

Levy then turned a deep shade of red and turned away from him,

"I didn't mean it like that..." she muttered to herself.

"What so you **don't** want me over for dinner? Way to go get my hopes up." His smirk grew bigger and could no longer hold back a laugh. Levy spun around to face him, waving her arms about

"No no i didn't mean you couldn't stay. You can if you want but you don't have to either' But if you-"

"Whoa whoa calm down there short stack, ima just messing round with ya." He said in between his laughter. Levy crossed her arms across her chest and puffed out her red cheeks,

"Do you want your medicine or not?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah yea, give it here. The quicker its gone the quicker my headache goes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooo everyone! Im back yet again with another chapter, and here accompanying me is my amazing cousin Evie-Chan! :p so everyone be nice to her/us for this chapter **** Soooo lets get on with the story! P.S.- a hint of NaLu :3 Xoxo**

_Chapter8: _

The guild was as noisy as ever. Natsu and Gray were fighting and throwing each other into tables, a drunken Cana was yelling at the top of her lungs, Erza was listening to Mirra as she ate her strawberry cake and Wendy, Carla and Lily were having a serious conversation. Lucy loved Fairy Tail, flaws and all.

'_I wonder where Levy is. We were supposed to go out shopping this afternoon. I hope she's ok...'_

At that thought a tired Levy entered the guild, followed closely by a very sick looking Gajeel. Lucy had to laugh at his site but was cut off by his death stare, making her tuned the other way.

"Good morning Lu-chan." Levy chirped.

"Morning Levy," she smiled at the blue hair mage but then turned serious "So what's wrong with you?"

Levy looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"You look like a wreck! Didn't you sleep very good last night?"

Levy leaned against her seat and deeply sighed, "You could say that..." She then told Lucy how she found a very drunk Gajeel at her door and the struggle of getting him on the couch.

"Blame Cana for the drunk part. Last night she challenged him to a drink off but they both got kicked out afterwards by Erza..."

"...cake?"

"Yep." Laughed Lucy.

"But that wasn't the only reason, there is another..." Levy explained the nightmare she had in as much detail as possible, from what happened to how she felt so frightened that it was unexplainable.

"Whoa, that bad?" Lucy asked with a shocked expression. Levy just nodded in response, looking down at her feet.

"I'm not afraid of him though, I'm afraid for him. I really don't want to lose our friendship, its special to me because i was the first one to see him as a friend not a monster."

The blonde mage pulled her friend into a hug, reassuring her that she was alright.  
>"Thank you, Luce. "<p>

"You know," she pulled away from her friend "I think you DO have a crush on him." She smirked evilly. Lucy lightly smacked her hand,

"I do not Lucy! We are just friends, that's all."

"Suuuure you don't. I bet he likes you though."

"No he doesn't!"

"And how do you know that." She crossed her arms and her smirk grew wider.

"Uh, well...um i-"Levy tried to think of an answer but found she couldn't. She went quiet and turned back to looking at the ground in silence.

"Luuucyy!" Natsu came running towards their table

"Ugh, what is it." Lucy asked bluntly

The dragon slayer waved something in her face"You won't believe, Happy and i found two tickets to a circus tomorrow night! And," smiling, Natsu scratched the back of his head and slightly blushed "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Levy noticed that it was Lucy's turn to blush, turning red in the cheeks.

"Yeah, i would love to! But what about Happy, won't he be upset?"

"Nah, he's going on a job with Wendy and Carla."

"Ok, meet me at my place tomorrow then." Lucy and Natsu agreed and walked off to the job board, "See you Levy." Lucy waved goodbye to her friend and disappeared in the sea of people, leaving Levy alone at the table to read _Pride and Prejudice _in peace.

Gajeel sat at the bar with his water, not too far away from the table Levy was sitting at. Little did she know, the dragon slayer had listened to the girls conversation about Gajeel. He couldn't understand his current emotions; sadness, comfort, anger, confusion, the list went on and on. He remembered what she had told Bunny girl,

'_I'm not afraid of him though, I'm afraid for him. I really don't want to lose our friendship, its special to me because i was the first one to see him as a friend not a monster'_

Her word replayed in his head which was making him feel gooey on the inside, and he hated to admit to himself that it was a nice feeling.

"Guys like me aint supposed to be soft..." he muttered to himself

"Juvia thinks that it is good to have a soft side. Gajeel-san doesn't have to be tough all the time." An unexpected voice said beside him. Gajeel turned his head to find Juvia sitting on the stool to his left.

"Sup, Juvia. And you weren't meant to hear that."

"Well Juvia did hear it an-" Juvia was cut off as a nude Gray was thrown by Elfman into the bar next to the water mage, which didn't impress her one bit. A dark aura started to form around her and a fierce look plastered on her face,

"WHO DARES DO THIS TO GRAY-SAMA!?" Juvia turned to Gray with a now smiley face, "Don't worry Gray-sama, Juvia will sort things out for her love!"

"Eerr..." Gray didn't get to finish before Juvia had sprung and attacked the giant. Gajeel grunted and took a swig from his cup, ignoring the fight that had broken out. The ruckus was only making his head hurt, so he asked Mirra for some panadole,

"Sure thing! I'll fetch it from the back, be just a tick." The white hair chirped and walked away smiling like her usual self. Moments later she came back and gave him three tablets to take with his water, she gave him advice that he should go home and rest somewhere quiet.

"Maybe Levy would like to join you?" She winked at him and walked away.

'_Ugh, when will that matchmaker get it through her head that its not like that..'_

Growling to himself he got up, told his black cat (who was in a deep conversation) that he was heading and was about to leave the guild when he felt a small tug on his arm.

"Where are you going?" It was Levy, she book under her arm and was looking up at him with sparkling curious eyes.

"Im going home," He grunted "It's too noisy here."

"OK, I'm coming with you then." She started to lead the way when she realized Gajeel was standing in the same spot as before, she tilted her head "Are you coming?"

"First off, why are_ you _coming. Second, of course im going cause it's my home and thirdly you don't have ta come if ya don't wanna." He told her counting the reasons on his fingers and leaning against the outside wall of the building.

"Cause i want to, your ill so im going to be your personal nurse until you get better. Come on, we won't get anywhere just standing here!" And with that she started to skip off in the direction of his house. Gajeel stopped for a moment and imagined Levy in a small, cute nurse's costume that showed her butt cheeks if she bent over. The thought made him deeply blush and cause his nose to bleed a few drops. He whipped the blood away and quickly cause up with the small mage. After a few minutes the two arrived at his cabin, which was surprisingly clean. It was small yet quite cosy; a fire place was set in the rubble wall which also had a T.V above it, a L-shape sofa ran in front of the fireplace, a window was set on the right wall and had a long cabinet that ran the length of the wall. Directly opposite the front door were two, one which lead into the kitchen and one that lead into a bedroom with a connecting bathroom. Levy was impressed and immediately fell in love with the house.

"You gonna come in or are you just goin to stand there?" Gajeel asked with a toothy grin. She hadn't realized that he had squeezed past her and now laid on his legs crossed and his arm behind his head.

"Oh, right." Levy closed the door slightly embarrassed, she moved over to the couch and smiled at the dragon slayer.

"Stay here, i have the perfect plan!" Levy then started running back and forwards through each room gathering and putting her idea to watched her in confusion. _'What IS she doing?'_

**THATS ALL FOLKS! Wat did you think? Send me a review or message on how i went with the story and let me know if i can change anything :3 pretty pleez? I made this chapter longer cause the ideas were flowing through my head but, unfortunately, i only got to type down half of them T-T but its alright, ill survive...for now. ~Love, Rhia-san and Evie-chan! Xoxo :* **


End file.
